Wireless communication devices such as cellular telephones and pagers permit individuals to communicate with one another virtually anywhere. When individuals carrying these types of devices enter certain locations known as silent zones, such as theaters or restaurants, common courtesy as well as numerous restrictions dictate that these wireless communication devices either be muted or turned off. However, users of these wireless communication devices may forget to mute or turn off these devices upon entering such a location. This can result in distracting other individuals at the location and can cause embarrassment to the particular individuals carrying such devices.
Consequently, low-power, short-range wireless communication technology used to automatically mute these wireless communication devices in silent zones has been contemplated. While this technology minimizes distractions for individuals in these locations, it creates certain drawbacks for both the individuals carrying the muted devices and for the individuals trying to call or page the individuals carrying the muted devices. Specifically, the muted wireless communication devices cannot communicate to a caller the reason why the devices are muted, the location of the muted devices or the duration of time for which the devices will remain muted. Therefore, callers may mistakenly assume that the individuals whom they are trying to contact are not within a coverage area, have turned their devices off for the remainder of the day, or are simply not answering the calls.